tf2nimal_corporatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:THEJJRAT/TALES FROM THE CANON: CHAPTER 2: FORGET ABOUT FREEMAN
Darkness. Complete... darkness. Was he... dead? Was that... just a dream? Can dead people have dreams? It was too good to be true. Get revived, then beat a man to death with a cash register. It may be, say, Father's morning routine, but this was at least the second time it happened to him. So what is this darkness? Is this what death feels like? Is he somehow experiencing unconsciousness? Is this what.... is this what.... is what that... what-''' ''WE HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU '' Scoots gasped for air, before letting out a series of coughs. He was on a bench, somewhere in... He didn't know. He felt something poke his ass, so after he collected his thoughts he checked under said ass and discovered a note. "Found ya on the streets, so I decided to put you on this here bench. Enjoy the bench. With love, Papa Seno." said the note. He stared at the piece of McDonald's paper towel in confusion, before his memories came rushing back to him. ''Killed by Grantfare thugs.''' He clenched his fist, crushing the towel, before he stuffed it into his pocket. He tried to get off the bench, but he fell off and face planted into the grass. Thank God there was no traffic, because that bench was facing directly into the street. Kind of a bad placement, now that he thought about it. He pushed himself up, and clenched his belly. He was weak, and starving. He was dead for a few months, after all. He stumbled around, his vision slowly focusing. He looked to his right, and saw a nearby 7/11. Food. News. He walked over to the building, the doors sliding automatically as his feet reached them. "Howdy! You're our first customer this weak!" an overweight bald man said, who was behind the counter, waving at Scoots. Scoots, being the polite man he was, mustered up all the strength he could to weakly wave back. He looked around, his neck in agonizing pain as he moved it. He saw a rack of a few snacks, including a box of glazed donuts, a bag of cold jalapèno cheddar sausages, a box of jaffa cakes, a box of cheez-its, and a roll of digestive cookies. He stumbled over to it like a zombie, and grabbed the products and stuffed them into his pants. "Woah sonnie, why don't you use a shopping car-" Scoots growled at the cashier, before stuffing the sausages into his pants. He proceeded over to the counter, the man reaching for the annabelle he kept under his counter. "Want these." Scoots said, pulling the items out of his pants and placing them into the counter. "Uh.... That'll be seven hundred dollars." the man muttered, his eyes trained on Scoots. He was dumbfounded for a second, not comprehending the concept of currency until a few moments later. He pulled the note he got earlier from his pocket, and handed it to the man. "Oohhh, it's signed. This'll fetch for something on eBay, I'm sure." he said, stuffing it into his pocket. "Aids." Scoots moaned, pointing to the box of stimpaks onto the counter. "What?" he asked, "do you have AIDs? Should I call a doctor? I was a medic in the Vietnam War." he added. "Nuh.... Aids." he said. "I don't.... Oh, the stimpaks. They're free, since it's Monday. I hate Monday." he replied. Scoots grabbed one, stabbing it into the back of neck. Ahhhh, that helped the blood flow. Regenerated all the dead brain cells, too. He then yanked the food items from the counter, tearing into them and eating like a wild animal. He made disturbing wet and crunchy noises as he ate the cheez-its, donuts and sausages, which highly aroused the cashier. Scoots even ate the fucking bags and boxes as he chowed down. He was finally done after a few good minutes, before he realized his mouth was the New Mexico desert. He looked around and saw a Frosty Freezy Freeze machine, running after it on all fours and tearing it apart. The cashier watched in horror as he finally found the source of the soft drink, which was a small ice creature who could generate the stuff. He brutally tore the creature limb from limb, drinking it's insides as it begged for mercy, it's cries coming to a sudden halt. He wiped the purple frost from his mouth, fully satisfied with his lunch. Until he fell back, two corpses now on the floor. He had died from shock. The cashier came to the rescue, as he ''was a medic in the Vietnam War. He pulled out two Covenant stun sticks and pushed them onto Scoot's chest, shocking his entire corpse. The energy from the stun stick instantly revived him, and he gasped for air once again. "Th-thanks... Sorry for the mess, I was driven to primal instincts and all that." Scoots said, the man helping him up. "No worries. I have another one in storage." he said with a bright smile, the two shaking hands. "Do you know where I am?" Scoots asked, "Why, you're in Rockford, New York, We're a pleasant little island." he said. "Thanks. I've been... gone for a while." Scoots replied. He then walked over to a newspaper dispenser as the cashier cleaned up the mess he made with the ice monster. He opened the lid and pulled out a slab, opening it up. "Covenant Wars over, rebels rejoice." "Citadel destroyed, rebuilding efforts begin." "Come on down and get one of our five dollar fillups. They'll fill you up. Ain't that right, Philip?" "Payday gang pardoned for saving the world" "Jerry Marketed Peanuts rewarded medal of bravery". From what he gathered, the world was taken over by this "Covenant" and he woke up right when the good guys overthrew them. Then he read the back page, and then his heart sunk. "World's only albino argonian dies". His look of curiousness evolved into a look of horror, rage, and sadness. His wife had fell to the hands of Neo-Covenant assassins. She was a military general who fought to avenge her husband and Scoot Labs. He tore the paper in half and stormed out of the 7/11, "Thanks for visiting Papa Acachalla's 7/11!" The moment he stepped outside, the world around him grew black. The air felt warm. It smelled musky. He was in another dimension. "What the hell is this?" he said out loud, looking around as the darkness expanded and consumed. "Welcome, Scoots Soot the Third. We've been waiting for you." a voice said, coming from a pair of blue eyes. Category:Blog posts